


Успокойся и верь в Баки

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: По заявке: Кто бывал в душевых Страйка, тот знает, что командир предпочитает загорать в первозданной красоте своей, то бишь нагишом. Сей факт очень волнует двух суперсолдат, не дает им спать спокойно, заставляет выяснять подробности, следить за процессом и отгонять потенциальных конкурентов. И строить коварные планы по завоеванию одной наглой загорелой задницы.





	Успокойся и верь в Баки

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно событий фильма «КА:ЗС»

– Баки! Прекрати немедленно! – возмущенно шипел Стив.

– Не кипеши. За погляд денег не берут, как говорят русские.

– Ты ведешь себя абсолютно неприлично.

– Вел бы я себя прилично – мы с тобой до сих пор бы страдали по разным углам, а не ебались долго и счастливо.

– Ты дождешься, что он обвинит тебя в харрасменте.

– Хуясменте. Совсем охренели в своей Америке.

– Сказал бруклинский парень.

– Я по крови ирландец, а в душе русский. Не мешай мне получать эстетическое удовольствие.

– Какие слова мы знаем.

– Соблаговолите завалить.

– Кошмар, я живу с помесью гопника и аристократа.

– Так, не смотришь сам, не мешай другим. Какая жопа! Самая шикарная жопа, что я видел. После твоей, конечно же.

Задница у Брока Рамлоу, впрочем, как и все остальное, была действительно хороша. Особый восторг у Баки вызывал факт наличия ровного шоколадного загара, не нарушаемого ни единой светлой полоской кожи. Стив и сам с трудом удерживался от пристального разглядывания крепкой мускулистой фигуры, тем более что успел изучить ее очень близко.

Их продлившийся полгода бурный роман был жестко прекращен самим Броком, увидевшим, как плачет Стив, обцеловывая чумного от транков Баки, вытащенного из подземного хранилища, где его уже собирались сажать на странный электрический стул. Брок быстро собрал информацию, проникся и заявил, что не желает лезть между любовниками, которые начали ебаться, когда его еще на свете не было. Особенно пребывая в уверенности, что один будет с ним в силу природной порядочности, а второй – потому что считает себя обязанным до конца жизни за свое чудесное спасение, ибо именно Брок отследил, куда возвращался несостоявшийся киллер, подорвавший машину Фьюри, и вел штурмовавший бункер отряд. Никакие уверения в неостывшем личном интересе не помогали, а Баки, который без обнулений довольно быстро пришел в себя, посоветовал не гнать коней и дать всем успокоиться.

От впадания в глухую тоску при взгляде на какие-то купленные вдвоем с Броком домашние мелочи, немногочисленные совместные фотографии, спасал бешеный график развернутой масштабной войны с давним врагом. И, конечно же, Баки. Стоило ему заметить, как Стив хмурится, вертя в руках большую кружку с надписью «Крутой парень», или зависает около гардероба, достав оттуда явно маленькую для него майку, Баки тут же оказывался рядом. Отвлекал, смешил или попросту утягивал в спальню и вытрахивал так, что никаких мыслей в голове не оставалось. Незаметно получилось так, что это не Стив «порхает над ним бабочкой», стремясь укутать своей заботой, а Баки привычно опекает своего мелкого. Заметив очередной долгий взгляд, направленный на распределяющего по разгрузке боеприпасы Брока, он утащил Стива из раздевалки, зажал в коридоре и серьезно сказал:

– Перестань разрывать свое сердце на две части. Во-первых, это моя собственность и я решаю, что с ней делать. Во-вторых, я обещаю, что скоро все наладится. Успокойся и верь в Баки.

И Стив поверил безоговорочно – сказывалась вековая привычка.

***

После бурных разборок с Гидрой наступила достаточно спокойная жизнь. Регулярная служба в Щ.И.Т.е периодически разбавлялась миссиями в составе Мстителей. Баки упорно не желал «бегать в лосинах» и, чтобы всегда присматривать за Стивом, обосновался в Страйке, у Брока под крылышком. Эти двое удивительно быстро сошлись на почве обостренной паранойи, горячей любви к оружию и умения материться на нескольких языках. Через месяц Баки заявил, что, поскольку они со Стивом – единое целое, им срочно необходима подходящая пара, и начал «осаду по правилам».

Брок не отказывался заглянуть в гости, с удовольствием ходил с ними на разные спортивные матчи и соревновался с Баки в нахождении необычных ресторанов и кафешек. Шутливо поддерживал откровенный флирт, но любые намеки на приглашение в койку пресекал. В Щ.И.Т.е росли шепотки и сплетни, а душевая Страйка резко пустела, когда ее посещала дружная троица. Холодный взгляд Зимнего Солдата обрывал желание стоять по соседству с объектом его повышенного интереса. Стив смущался, но спорить с Баки – все равно что с медведем целоваться: удовольствия ни на грош, а неприятностей не оберешься.

Вот и сейчас оставалось только наблюдать, как Баки подкрадывается к Броку и оглаживает его от затылка до задницы, задерживая на ней руку.

– Барнс, тебе опять неймется?

– Не могу удержаться, твой идеальный загар лишает меня силы воли.

Брок повернулся, демонстрируя, что и спереди шоколадная кожа нигде не перечеркивалась светлыми пятнами. Стив сглотнул слюну и подобрался поближе.

– Разрешаю сделать фото, – оскалился в улыбке Брок.

– Предпочитаю любоваться на натуру.

– Твоя натура стоит позади тебя, так что отвали.

– Стив – лучшая часть меня и полностью со мной солидарен.

– Ничем не могу помочь.

– Вообще-то можешь, – Стива осенила гениальная идея. – Подскажи, где ты загораешь. На общий пляж ты точно не пойдешь, а солярий, как я помню, ты не признаешь.

– Хотите вступить в тайное общество?

– Просто жаждем, – тут же ответил Баки.

– Ладно. Погода располагает, а женское время через десять минут заканчивается. Отведу вас в райское местечко.

***

Оказалось, что на крыше небоскреба, в котором теперь располагался центральный офис Щ.И.Т.а, для сотрудников обустроили открытый солярий. Даже небольшой бассейн имелся. На шезлонгах лежали абсолютно обнаженные мужчины из самых разных отделов. Обнаружился даже Роллинз, в силу своих габаритов занимавший сразу два «загароместа».

– Днем солнце злое, но мы парни смелые, так что застолбили для любителей полного загара время с трех до четырех. Можете присоединиться, если не стесняетесь.

Брок спокойно разделся, быстро нанес на кожу солнцезащитный лосьон и расположился в шезлонге. Стив замешкался, но, подстегнутый чувствительным щипком в бок, начал снимать одежду. Баки опробовал на прочность один из лежаков, убедился, что тот не выдержит веса укрепленного металлом тела, и обиженно засопел.

– Глаза разуй, снайпер, – сказал Брок. – Там шкафчик стоит, в нем всяких приблуд для загара полно. Вы сегодня первый раз – так что можешь воспользоваться казенным имуществом, а потом свои принесете.

Баки обнаружил в указанном месте стопку больших полотенец, радостно нагреб себе несколько и принялся устраивать лежбище. Удовлетворенно осмотрев получившуюся композицию, подошел к Броку.

– Кремом не намажешь?

– Барнс, отстань. На хрена тебе крем, ты не можешь обгореть.

– Это еще не доказано.

– Свою лучшую часть попроси.

– А ты что, боишься не устоять перед моей красотой?

Брок открыл глаза, внимательно оглядел Баки и протянул руку за тюбиком.

– На всякий случай – у нас тут зона, свободная от домогательств и флирта. Веди себя нормально, а то будешь лишен допуска.

– Я само приличие.

Стив уже убедился, что никто особо не обращает на них внимания, так, оглядывали и снова закрывали глаза. Но поспешил перевернуться на живот, когда почувствовал, что член предательски встал. Картина перед его глазами тянула на тяжелое порно. Брок, словно ожившая бронзовая статуя, невозмутимо наносил солнцезащитный лосьон на кожу Баки, который жмурился, как огромный кот, и вертелся, подставляя под смуглые руки каждый участок тела.

– Все. А теперь дайте мне спокойно позагорать.

– Спасибо, – Баки повернулся лицом к Броку, внимательно проследил за направлением его взгляда, убедился, что габариты крепко стоящего члена оценили, и, похабно покачивая бедрами, подошел к Стиву.

– Вставай, я тебя намажу.

– Меня не надо.

– Быстро встал, а то задницу надеру.

– Бак, я не могу. У меня... неудобства.

– Поднялся и развернулся своими неудобствами к Броку.

– Вокруг куча народа.

– Да всем плевать. Ты хочешь заполучить Брока обратно в постель или нет?

– А ты точно...

– Я для себя все решил. Отвечай.

– Хочу.

– Тогда поднимай жопу.

Спорить было бесполезно. Пришлось собрать волю в кулак и вытянуться по стойке смирно.

– Ну что ты застыл, поворачивайся, поднимай руки, устрой небольшое шоу, ты же умеешь.

Судя по тому, что Брок соизволил внимательно наблюдать за процессом, совершенно не стесняясь собственного стояка – шоу удалось.

Лежать под солнцем абсолютно обнаженным оказалось неожиданно приятно. Стив дисциплинированно вставал вместе с Баки, когда тот шел следом за Броком к бассейну. Они окунались в воду каждые десять минут и возвращались к шезлонгам, Брок сказал, что так загар лучше ложится. Баки попробовал подкатить с просьбой снова намазать его лосьоном, но получил ответ, что лосьон водоотталкивающий, и пожелание научиться читать этикетки.

Стив с удовольствием любовался белозубой улыбкой, широкими плечами, мускулистыми руками, которые были ненамного меньше, чем у Баки, круглой подтянутой задницей и рассматривал новую татуировку. Воспоминания о наполненных криками, стонами, душной звериной страстью ночах нахлынули с новой силой.

Баки пожаловался, что левая лопатка ноет, и Брок начал ее профессионально разминать. Массаж сопровождался такими звуками, что Стив чуть не кончил.

– Барнс, прекрати стонать так, словно я тебя трахаю, а то общественность не поймет.

– Уж лучше грешным быть, чем грешным слыть. Напраслина страшнее обличенья. Давай реализуем, быстро и ко взаимному удовольствию.

– Прекрати опошлять Шекспира. Напоминаю – лишат доступа.

Через сорок минут Брок объявил, что сеанс окончен, пора освобождать место для более скромных сотрудников.

***

Посещения солярия стали традицией. Ровным загаром теперь щеголяли все трое. Но если загар Брока был интенсивным, темным, то у Баки скорее напоминал кофе с молоком, а у Стива кожа приобрела насыщенный медовый оттенок. Баки на себе допер не влезающий в лифт здоровенный лежак из цельного дерева и теперь кайфовал с комфортом. Ритуал нанесения защиты от солнца стал «обязательным номером программы» и требовал недюжинной силы воли. Стив держал себя в руках, мысленно повторяя воинский устав или конституцию. Брок посмеивался, но тщательно покрывал лосьоном каждый сантиметр суперсолдатских тел. Зато Баки отрывался вовсю, незаметно для окружающих бесстыдно лапая обоих. Брок не возражал, только один раз достаточно сурово рявкнул на Баки, когда тот попытался запустить пальцы поглубже в ложбинку между ягодиц.

– Я не ебусь при зрителях. Или до тебя как до жирафа доходит?

Баки изобразил глубокое раскаянье и поползновения прекратил. В очередной заплыв в бассейне навалился сбоку и жарко зашептал Стиву в ухо:

– Мелкий, у нас прогресс.

– И в чем он выражается?

– Ты невнимателен. Брок не послал меня на хер, не сказал, что оторвет мне руки, только сообщил, что зрители ему не нужны.

– И?

– Осталось зачистить территорию.

– Бак, ты меня пугаешь.

– Успокойся и верь в Баки. Я все устрою.

***

Зимний Солдат не зря считался не только идеальным убийцей, но и профессиональным шпионом, и отличным стратегом. Всю следующую неделю он интриговал, договаривался и строил козни. В результате этой бурной деятельности на очередном сеансе солнечных ванн крыша оказалась абсолютно свободна от других людей.

Брок почуял неладное, когда через десять положенных минут поднялся, чтобы идти в бассейн, и обнаружил, что никто больше так и не явился «пожариться на солнышке».

– Барнс, ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

– Хочу. Ты сегодня особенно горячо выглядишь. Я бы вдул. Или дал. А лучше и то, и другое, и можно без хлеба.

Стив поперхнулся минералкой.

– Бак! Ты уже вообще берегов не видишь.

– Я вижу двух идиотов, которые страдают херней. И мне очень интересно, у кого первого мозги заработают нормально.

– Барнс, ты нарываешься!

– О, я нарываюсь. Уже пару месяцев стараюсь, да все никак не нарвусь. Ты меня несколько раз грозился выебать, но только все обещаешь.

– Баки, прекрати. Брок явно дал нам понять, что не заинтересован.

– Его член говорит обратное.

– Ты бы поменьше смотрел на мой член!

Стив ощутил, как в воздухе повисло душное напряжение. Баки вдруг оказался рядом, грязно, глубоко поцеловал, практически трахая языком. Разорвав поцелуй, сгреб яйца в ладонь, шепнул: «Мелкий, не подведи», – и отпустил, поворачиваясь к Броку. Скользнул к нему, прижался всем телом, огладил спину, ухватил за задницу и аккуратно прикоснулся губами к виску. Брок словно окаменел, но не отталкивал. Баки легко, словно спрашивая, лизнул губы и втянул его в ласковый нежный поцелуй. В наступившей тишине был слышен быстрый перестук трех сердец. Брок вздрогнул, обнял в ответ и зарычал... Стив понял, что остатки самообладания летят в ебеня.

– Сколько у нас времени, малыш? – усмехнувшись, спросил Брок.

– Ближайшие пятьдесят минут сюда никто не сунется. Хватит тупить. Поцелуйтесь, хочу на вас посмотреть.

Стива подтащило словно магнитом. Он жадно облапил Брока, зашарил руками по телу, стараясь прикоснуться сразу везде, и наконец-то поцеловал губы, по которым успел так сильно соскучиться. Брок отвечал жадно, голодно, коротко порыкивая.

– Я в ебаной сказке. Какие же вы горячие, охренеть можно, – Баки смотрел на них, широко распахнув глаза, и размеренно надрачивал свой член.

– Бак, иди к нам.

Дальнейшее Стив помнил смутно. Казалось, что они сплелись в единый организм. Он с трудом понимал, кого вылизывает, кто кусает его за шею, с кем он сливается в поцелуе, чьи пальцы ласкают между ягодиц, чья ладонь оглаживает текущую головку, чьи губы растягиваются вокруг его члена, кто трахает его, каждый раз прицельно попадая по простате, и в чью тесную задницу он кончает.

Пришел в себя он, распластавшись на куче смятых полотенец. Брок шумно дышал, прижавшись щекой к его груди, а Баки, довольно урча, притерся сбоку, покусывая за шею и крепко держа загорелую задницу Брока металлическими пальцами.

– Время, – просипел Брок сорванным голосом.

– Еще четыре минуты.

– Собрали жопы в горсть и привели себя в нормальный вид. Малыш, я надеюсь, камеры ты догадался отключить. Они тут все-таки имеются.

– Обижаешь. Стив, счастье мое, ты встать-то можешь?

– Я могу так весь день, – сообщил Стив, заставляя себя принять вертикальное положение.

– Надо бы ополоснуться, но мне жалко ждущих своей очереди любителей солнца.

– Успокойтесь и верьте в Баки. Следующий час в душевых никого не будет.

***

Стив поставил бутерброды запекаться в духовку и пошел будить своих любовников. Он, как всегда, залюбовался, смотря, как тесно переплелись между собой два смуглых сильных тела.

– Подъем, сони. Через два часа мы должны быть на взлетке.

– Чую запах вкусной еды. Стив, я тебя люблю.

– Чую запах вкусного Стива. Мелкий, я люблю тебя больше, неси ко мне свою прекрасную задницу.

– Никакого секса.

– Брок, ты охренел!

– До завтрака – никакого секса! Я прошлый раз чуть не сдох с голоду, когда мы на сутки застряли в той жопе мира.

Завтракали быстро, потому что удержаться от ответа на поползновения Баки, который твердо решил потрахаться «на дорожку», – задача невыполнимая. В результате собирались в спешке и ехать в Щ.И.Т. пришлось, превышая все ограничения скорости, хорошо, что был выходной день и желающих кататься под проливным дождем было немного. Брок, который терпеть не мог любые осадки, тяжко вздохнул.

– Говорят, дожди зарядили на две недели. Загар побледнеет.

– Брок, мы тебя из-за этого меньше любить не станем, – обернулся к нему Стив.

– Пфф. Какой у нас в доме девиз? – в панорамном водительском зеркале отражались смеющиеся глаза Баки.

– Успокойся и верь в Баки! – хором ответили Брок и Стив.

– То-то же. Я тут кое с кем договорился, так что после миссии улетаем отдохнуть на небольшой остров в океане. Только представьте: вода, песок, солнце и мы втроем. И ни одной живой души вокруг.

– А если...

– Без «если». Семьдесят лет Америка как-то без тебя обходилась, потерпит и еще одну недельку.

– Слушай Баки, сладкий. Он – глас разума в нашем сумасшедшем доме.

Стив, улыбаясь, откинулся на сидении и подумал, что это очень правильная мысль.


End file.
